Field
The present specification generally relates to light diffusing fibers (LDF) and, more specifically, to thermal indicators that comprise light diffusing fibers having thermochromic coatings applied thereto.
Technical Background
Thermal monitoring of apparatuses may be done with any number of devices, such as contact sensors, thermoresistors, or thermal sensors, such as bolometers. These devices are adequate when the signal from the devices can be transmitted to a computer or to an individual responsible for monitoring the thermal profile of the apparatus. However, applications exist where temperatures of apparatuses cannot be transmitted to the individual monitoring the temperature profile of the apparatus, in which the number of sensors required to monitor the temperature profile is excessive, or where the environment where the apparatus is located is not compatible with the sensors. A need exists for thermal indicators that are operational under conditions where other thermal sensors are not operational or inefficient.